


Cravings

by junkieboyfriend



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Smacking, Cocaine, Couch Sex, Eye Sex, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, M/M, Riding, drug usage, eye fucking, fuck im so sorry for these tags, giddy up cowboy Simon, he ridin dirty, like 6 pages of gay sex, mentions of pegging, simon been eating good, simon's thicc ass, there's so much gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/junkieboyfriend
Summary: He craved heat, which was usually no problem, he could have any lassie he glanced at. But out of all the pretty lassies, Simon yearned not for them.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Kudos: 31





	Cravings

He craved heat, which was usually no problem, he could have any lassie he glanced at. But out of all the pretty lassies, Simon yearned not for them. No, Simon yearned for one person’s heat and one person’s only; Mark Renton. The little bastard had been leading him astray for months; off to London, back to Leith, then down off to his ma’s. 

The fucker wouldn’t stay still long enough for Sick Boy to grab him. Usually Simon would take whatever he could get his greedy hands on; take take take until no bird was left un-shafted (except for maybe the gay ones) but he wondered if his specific craving could be saciated. Simon wasn’t very keen on his new found affliction either. He wasn’t too fond of his not-so-masculine attraction to the ratty cunt.

Simon knew where he was now, though, he had located him with Spud in the corner of the pub. Sick Boy locked eyes with the red headed cunt and it was on.

“Oi! Rents!” Simon waved

Spud turned to greet Simon now, his presence now announced.

“Aye, Sick Boy! Did some braw speed, likesay, in thae bog!”  
“Ye cunts n yer speed. Been hangin’ roond thit Tommy cunt tae much.”  
“Tommy’s a mate, Si.” Mark was on the defensive 

Sick Boy, however, was in no mood to argue. So he waved his hand dismissively and changed the topic.

“Ye gonnae be up the flat thenight?”  
“Aye, am done wih London fer a bit.” Mark nodded

Spud began on about how he also didn’t like London, but Sick Boy had a tendency of tuning Spud out. Simon caught Mark - who was also tuning out Spud - somewhat gawking at him. It gave him an odd, but very welcome, confidence boost. As their eyes connected Renton quickly averted his gaze, seemingly embarrassed of his actions. Simon just smirked and nodded at Spud, pretending to listen. 

“Them London cats, likesay, they are right picky they are! Ye say yin wrong hing tae ‘em an’ ye’re deid fer life tae thae cats. Personally, I liek tae be a bit forgivin’ ye ken? Likesay, Jesus ‘n thit.” 

Spud was really raving up a storm here, too bad neither Mark or Simon were listening. Mark was busy stealing glances at Sick Boy and doing a piss poor job of keeping it secret. Simon knew and was a bit shocked when he caught Mark checking out his rear when he turned to greet Leslie. He didn’t think Renton would be like that, but with all the ‘special’ sessions he’d had with Alison, he knew he could probably make it work.

Simon tapped the side of his nose and mouthed, ‘coke’ to Renton and pointed his thumb back in the direction of the bathroom. Mark nodded in agreement and pointed in the same direction as Sick Boy. All they had to do was make an excuse to leave Spud.

“Am off fer a pish an a fag” Sick Boy excused himself  
Renton took the chance Sick Boy had offered him, “Aye, Si, spot us a ciggy?”  
Simon smirked and nodded, “Aye, ‘moan then.” he motioned for them to go  
Spud nodded, “Awright, see ye later then, hang loose catboys.” 

Sick Boy stopped, for only a moment, to give Spud a look and then was off with Renton trailing closely behind. 

The two scots quickly piled into a bathroom stall together. Simon quickly began arranging some lines for them while Renton watched on, a true observer. They snorted up and Simon, leaning against the wall, put his leg up to block the door from Mark. 

Renton gave him a quizzical look, “Eh, Si, whit’re ye daein’?”  
“Dunnae gih me thit, Rents. I’ve been lookin’ aw ower fer ye an’ am no gettin’ walked oot on now.”

Mark couldn’t have looked any more confused, doss cunt he was. 

Simon ignored his look, “I saw thae wey ye were lookin’ at us.”  
Renton straightened up, “Dunnae ken whit yer oan aboot, Si?”  
The blond chuckled, “I caught yis starin’ at our arse.”

The ginger angrily muttered to himself, something along the lines of a “Dammit” but Simon couldn’t quite make it out and didn’t care to. Things got very quiet as Mark looked at the blond with shame heavy in his eyes and a rosey blush spread across his cheeks. Simon put his hand on Mark’s chest, leaning into the ginger, locking eyes with him in the process.

“Ye want tae ride our arse, Mark?”  
Mark’s eyes widened instantly, “I-Is thit an offer?”  
Sick Boy grinned wickedly, “Ye want it tae be?”

Mark looked away for a moment, biting at his bottom lip, nervousness and arousal boiling together in his stomach. He knows what he should do. He knows he should push off Sick Boy and get back up to his Ma’s house. But as Sick Boy’s eyes penetrate his soul, and that grin makes his heart speed up, he can’t seem to find the strength to be moral. 

“Aye, I dae.” Mark finally responded, nodding.

Sick Boy looked at him with anticipation, the thought of a real cock up his ass exciting him to no end. You should try everything at least once, he thought. He had every intention of trying Mark Renton at least once. 

They got a taxi back to the flat and stumbled in together, Simon shutting the door behind them. He grinned as he leaned back against the door, grabbing Mark by his shirt, pulling him close, 

“Ye gonnae top us ‘er whit, Rent Boy?” He teased.  
Renton grinned a bit, his hands slipping under the blond’s shirt, “Ye dae this often?”  
“Just ken I know whit am daein’.” Sick Boy responded

It was all Mark needed, kissing his friend messily as they junkie-two step it back to the couch, falling over on top of each other. Sick Boy pulled away, hovering over Mark, panting.

“I dunnae ken Mark, dae ye think ye can handle us?” He inquired teasingly  
Mark gripped Sick Boy’s hips as the blond grinded his ass onto Mark, “I think I’ve goat whit you need.”  
Sick Boy snickered at Mark almost condescendingly, “Aye?”  
“Why else would ye be chasin’ us all ower thae UK?” Mark questioned with a quirked brow

Sick Boy was caught, Mark was onto him. The ginger’s hands trailed up the blonde’s lilac shirt, watching Simon’s bewildered gaze. He’d not been expected to be called out. Mark flipped their positions, making a spot for himself between Simon’s thighs. 

“Ye look right fit though.” Mark whispered into Simon’s neck  
Sick Boy was a sucker for compliments and allowed Renton to begin undoing his fly.  
“Gonnae fuck ye until ye’re incoherient.” Renton spoke into Sick Boy’s ear  
Just what he’d wanted to hear.

Simon was honestly just happy to be the center of his attention again after being neglected for so long. It was showing in his attitude while Renton was away; Sick Boy had been a real cunt to everyone, even Spud. 

Mark managed to pull off Sick Boy’s trousers and smirked, nodding, “Flip over.”  
“Anythin’ fer ma fans.” Sick Boy responded - only to lessen the blow to his ego when he bended to Mark’s orders. 

Renton marveled at it, running his hand over Sick Boy’s ass. He nearly groaned at the sight of it, grabbing a handful of ass in satisfaction. He wasn’t sure what Sick Boy had been eating, but he was eating good apparently. Mark leaned over Simon, bringing his hand to the blond’s mouth. 

“Suck em, Si.” The blond didn’t respond, obediently sucking the digits into his mouth.  
“Heard ye’ve been a real cunt in ma absence.” The ginger spoke into the blond’s ear,  
“Even tae Spud.” He added, “‘S time ye learned yer lesson, Si.” Mark nearly growled

He pulled his fingers from Simon’s mouth and began prepping his asshole. The first one going easier than the second. Sick Boy was doing his best to contain his composure, showing he was no stranger to this. Renton grinned a bit, wondering if Simon fingered himself regularly. He wondered if Simon thought about him when he did it. 

Renton began to strip out of his own clothes after pulling off Simon’s shirt, tossing it somewhere unimportant. Simon readied himself, bracing his upper half on his elbows and sticking his ass in the air, back arched in waiting. Mark had never seen a more delicious sight in his life. Renton lubed himself with a packet he had stashed in his pockets for “emergencies”. Sick Boy was a bit surprised he’d started carrying lube but was also very thankful for it. 

The ginger positioned himself outside of Sick Boy’s asshole, the tip of his cockhead just barely brushing against it. 

“Unf, Rents.” Simon almost whimpered; he cursed himself for sounding so pathetic  
Renton grinned, “Gaggin’ fer it, aye, Si?” He was enjoying this ego-trip quite a bit  
“Rents hurry up an’ fuck thae life outtae us.” Simon spoke in a tone that bordered on being pleading  
“Anythin’ fer our bezzy mate.” Renton grinned.

Simon gasped, tightening his fist as Mark entered him ever so slowly. He bowed his head below his shoulders at the stretch, burning his arsehole much more than he remembered Ally’s dildo burning it. 

“A-Ah, shite, Rents.” Simon gasped,  
Mark put one hand on Sick Boy’s shoulder and the other on the blond’s hip as his pelvis met Simon’s ass. “Holy fuck, Si.”

Mark revelled in the tight heat that was Simon, his insides gripping at Mark in all the right ways. Renton had never felt so well liked, never so wanted by anyone else. His soft thrusts began, testing Si’s current condition. Sick Boy let out a low groan, arching his back more for the ginger to get deeper. 

“Aye, Mark, we’re ready, gie it tae us.” Si nodded, panting out as he pushed back against Mark.  
“Ye’re a fuckin’ sight.” Renton muttered to Simon fondly, beginning rougher thrusts.

Simon was moaning something wonderful now as Mark was rutting into him with almost a rage. That’s when he struck it, earning an especially lovely moan from Simon which was much louder and much more desperate.

“Ah fuck, Rents, hit thit spoat again.” Simon moaned, his face going a bit pink as he once again shoved his hips back  
“Bossy cunt, ye are.” Mark scolded, slapping Simon’s ass harshly as he nailed the spot dead on again.  
“AH! Fuckin’ ‘ell Rents!” Simon cried out. 

Mark grinned and he dug his thin fingers into Simon’s full head of pretty bleach blond hair, tightening a grip on it. 

“Oh god, Mark.” Simon nearly whined when Mark pulled at his hair  
“Assa mate, say oor name.” Mark encouraged, loving the way Simon was melting beneath him.

He’d never seen Sick Boy so vulnerable, so wanting. Maybe he’d always wanted Mark to put him in his place. Mark wasn’t too good with signals though and never picked up on it. 

Renton had grabbed Simon’s hips with both his hands and was really giving it to him now, the slap of his pelvis meeting Simon’s ass filled their flat, along with Simon’s own whorish moans and mewls. Simon hadn’t been fucked like this by Ally and he quite enjoyed the throbbing of Mark’s cock on his insides. Yes. Sick Boy could get used to this. The pleasure sending him up the wall, making his toes curl and his stomach set ablaze with desire. He wanted Mark Renton and, more importantly, he wanted Mark Renton’s cock.

“Mmm, Mark, let us have a ride, eh?” Simon inquired a bit more shakily then he would’ve preferred  
Renton smirked at the whorish nature of Simon, “Sure thing, Si.”

Simon got Mark to sit back against the couch, climbing over his lap and slowly lowering himself onto the ginger. Renton’s hand trailed up Simon’s torso, admiring the blond as he sensually bounced himself on Mark’s cock. Simon leaned into Mark’s neck, kissing and sucking spots into the pale flesh. Mark rested one hand on Sick Boy’s hip and the other gripped the blond’s ass. 

“Ye’re such a whore, Si.” Renton groaned, his head going back a bit as Simon rode his cock  
Si smirked, “Ye love it.” moving his hips delectably. 

Mark began to jerk Simon off in time with his bouncing and leaned in, sucking the blond’s nipple into his mouth. Sick Boy moaned loudly, gripping Mark as his nervous system sends off all kinds of pleasurable signals. The blond’s legs began to shake and he began bucking invloentarily.

“Mark, am gonnae-” Si begins but is cut off by his own moan erupting from his throat  
“Let go Si, cum fer us.” Mark encourages, “Ye can dae it.” 

Simon roughly leaned in to kiss Mark, holding the back of the ginger’s head as his eyes scrunch closed. 

“Oh fuck! Mark!” Sick Boy cried out loudly

Soon Simon’s cum is dripping down Mark’s hand as the blond pulls away, moaning loudly against Mark’s neck. Renton held Sick Boy close, thrusting up into the blond a few more times before filling the blond with his cum, earning a low groan at the heat of it.

They stayed that way for a while, Mark embracing Simon against his chest while the blond stayed on his lap. Sick Boy slowly raised his arms to hug Renton back, resting the side of his face to Mark’s shoulder. “I missed you, ye cunt.” Simon grumbled before pulling away from the embrace.

“Tell anyin whit I let ye dae tae us an’ I’ll skin ye.”  
“As long as ye let us keep pokin’ ye?” Mark inquired, attempting to strike a deal with the blond.

Simon took a moment of consideration; he’d given him a good fucking so why the hell not? Sick Boy nodded finally.

“Aye, ye’ve goat good cock, I’ll let ye poke us moar.”  
“Braw, Si!” Mark exclaimed a bit more excitedly than he’d expected he would.

The blond hopped off of Mark’s deflating member, making an odd whimpering noise when he was left empty and leaking. Simon felt the cum down the back of his leg and lowered his eyelids in dis-amusement. 

“Am gonnae shower now, Rents, yeh animal.”  
“Ye’re thae one thit let us raw ye.”  
“Shut up ‘r next time ye wear a Johnny.”

And that was enough to shut Mark up for almost the rest of the night.


End file.
